


A-C-I-R-E-M-A

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia：Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 1968s，Mai68，关键词：叛逆一代，学生运动，反越游行，电影革命，摇滚热潮。维奥拉抒情太烂写不出WHY PISA，所以来补上一篇给她的，5.30的生贺。一月萌芽，五月结果。





	A-C-I-R-E-M-A

◎America/England  
◎PG-13  
◎1968s，Mai68，关键词：叛逆一代，学生运动，反越游行，电影革命，摇滚热潮。维奥拉抒情太烂写不出WHY PISA，所以来补上一篇给她的，5.30的生贺。一月萌芽，五月结果。

祸不单行，美利坚因他的叛逆出逃而受困于巴黎时，发现这场风暴里的一篇篇手稿竟然被寄往了伦敦，来往信件里关切之意真情流露，这两互撕成瘾的老国什么时候亲密至此了？难以置信，美利坚成过街老鼠了都无国慰问，于是他混进了街垒战士中，报复式地给英格兰寄去信件，趁机...

Paris

三月，楠泰尔有什么新奇事？长廊的看板上多了一张照片，被拍的人穿着黑风衣，与看板上的其他照片一样。不同的是，那张年轻的脸上没有阴郁感，金棕色头发下的蓝眼睛在镜片后甚至流露出了一种看戏的欢快感，跟看板上写着的“(越南)民族解放阵线(FLN)胜利”、“所有反动派都是纸老虎”和“越南在越南”等标语格格不入。

“BONJOUR，”一个学生凑过来，对着照片笑得像个冒着烟的烈性炸药，他伸出戴着镶嵌着拉瓦格头像的戒指的手，撕掉了那张照片，“你还在为这张照片难过吗？阿尔弗雷德，你早该告诉我们你是要拍那些风衣怪客才伪装成这样的。”

“没有，我觉得你们把我拍得还挺帅的。”

“什么事让你心情这么好？既然这样，我们要去涂鸦，一起来！”他把喷枪抛给阿尔弗雷德，后者的手举过头顶，在半空中接住了那个金属罐，之后这个学生诵读尼采：“我要这个世界，并且要它原来的样子，再一次地要它，永远地要它，我贪得无厌地嘶喊着：重新来过。”

美利坚哭笑不得，这太戏剧了，整件事。

London

海峡彼岸，英格兰正在敲一台吱吱呀呀的老打字机，一封被拆掉并且被读过了的信又被随意地扔在了一本满是讽刺漫画的杂志上，遮住了封面的半个单词，只露出了P-U-N三个字母。

“A先生，我很感谢您告知我这件事，希望F先生的背叛没有让你们受挫，我也很乐意您代替他来与我通信，我会持续关注贵国的风暴，这着实是一场伟大波动。”

敲完这行字，英格兰无声地窃笑，并在内心调换陈词——这着实是一场擦枪走火的二流事件。自一月的通信以来，英格兰的心情一直都不错，几乎每个时代都充满暴动，积年累月下来他都见怪不怪了，人与自身、他人、社会、国家抗争的时候，所有时间有限的生命都在忙着消耗热情，没人有空管他，他“自由”多了。而且新收到的信是好消息，现在换了个人给他写对面那个国家的糗事，好极了，之前那个下笔一股骚味，这个有点蠢的要可爱得多。

三月，伦敦没有新鲜事。特拉法加广场集结了几万人要去美国大使馆示威，涌进牛津街，现在穿过北奥德莱大街了吧，到格罗夫纳广场了吗？不知道。英格兰的视线不在旗海上，他在下里士满路的一家餐馆楼上租了间房，往墙上贴满了电影海报和摇滚快讯，其中有一张过时报导：甲壳虫乐队显然对世界状况漠不关心，四个人飞到了印度，在马黑什瑜伽大圣位于喜马拉雅山脚下的幽所里，开始了默念（修仙）课程，在这里，他们真的能飘飘欲仙了。

说来奇怪，英格兰虽然还在使用一台年岁已老的打字机，但他现在的状态，说实话，像哈姆雷特呻吟完了立马爬起来，抓一把吉他就弹，唱的是去你妈的莎士比亚。英格兰要跟那四个利物浦男孩一样飘飘欲仙了，他按着金属键打字的时候就像在按法兰西的眼睛，仿佛能听到令人畅快的嚎叫声。但同样的蓝眼睛不会让他想到美利坚，他宁愿看老仇家的笑话，也懒得去欣赏大西洋另一边的老弟被闹腾得有多惨。哪里是雄鹰，鸡崽该回棚歇息了，仗越打越惨，国际收支亏空，紧急立法放开黄金储备，越扑腾就把如干柴一般的贫民窟点得越燃。喂！喂！喂！LBJ!今天又有多少孩子被你杀害？约翰逊走到哪里哪里就爆发抗议活动，美利坚有没有一起被打？想到这里，英格兰笑着敲下了最后一个字母，回信完成了。

英格兰租的房间靠着铁路，整天被经过的火车震动着，不过这不是问题，他在墙上挂了数不清的音响，放着震耳欲聋的摇滚乐。而且，除了回家收信和回信之外，他也不怎么待在房间里，他没有藏匿自己的必要，当一个国家化身一头扎进摇滚时，他就成了反抗父辈的新一代，混迹于孩子专区，只有另一个国家能把他揪出来。

楼下的咖啡厅已经被热腾腾的派散发出的滚烫蒸汽侵占了，浓稠得像肉汁一样，往二楼升腾，挤进门缝，提醒英格兰该去填饱肚子了。他匆忙把信塞进松垮垮的裤子里，也不整理一下印着RAF同心圆标志的衣服，就蹬蹬跑下了楼。

英格兰一边哼披头士的歌一边坐到了比中世纪修道院的板凳还硬的高背长凳上，他接过老板递给他的餐盘，上面有一杯浓茶，浓（Strong）到可以在上面溜老鼠，还有餐具和一盘派，那种用一层油油的面包皮包一磅肉，在铜锅里煮了一天的派。英格兰拿叉子一捅，食物砰地炸开，流出厚厚一层牛油。当他对着炸开的、像冒着热气的呕吐物一样、散发着脏衣服味道的早餐皱起粗眉毛的时候，新闻也炸开了。

什么新闻？三天前的总统预选。

新罕布什尔州在3月12号开始孕育的伟大失败诞生了！圈外的反越候选人，尤金·麦卡锡，42.4%的选票，直冲第一！前任总统的弟弟，罗伯特·肯尼迪， 跳出来宣布他也要挑战约翰逊， 竞选民主党提名！美利坚的特殊关系国，亚瑟·柯克兰，在哄笑欢呼的人群中用力锤了一下桌， 精彩！ 面前屎一样的食物现在是美餐一顿。

Washington D.C

起因是一块一月份的奥利奥饼干，可以这么说。

时间倒转回两个月前，当时是什么状况？鹰派和鸽派像拉扯一个橡胶人一样拉扯着美国上层，五角大楼的官员在1965年时就说“年底会打赢”，密执安州的国民警卫队忙着赶走底特律西城区的黑人骚乱者，逃避服兵役的年轻一代攻占学院以抗议学界与战争机器沆瀣一气。

约翰逊忙到头秃，前任的暗杀事件已经够他心惊胆战了，而外交界此时还一片混乱，从东京到巴黎，从伦敦到柏林，美国大使馆外，全都在爆发抗议活动。总统先生不知自己的祖国现在是什么状况，国家意识体的思想究竟是会被统治阶层左右，还是被大部分国民的意志影响？哪天美利坚跟他的孩子们一样吸毒犯罪闹事，然后一枪崩了他可怎么办，总统会因为被自己的国家枪杀了而刻在人民的记忆里吗？不管怎样，他知道他的死肯定会带来一片欢呼。

面对自己永远年轻的祖国的时候，约翰逊有点神经质。美利坚觉得他可以上战场，帮他确认威韦斯特摩兰将军传回的战讯是否过于乐观，被他驳回了。美利坚觉得他可以伪装成大学生，试着改变他们的心态别去找防暴警察的麻烦，被他驳回了。美利坚觉得他可以去大街上看看游行，至少给点自由，被他驳回了。约翰逊让他老老实实待在白宫，安全起见，还要被几十双眼睛盯着。

美利坚能够忍受？当然不能。

这个血脉喷张的十九岁国家到白宫的秘密训练场打枪的次数翻了倍，鹰隼一般的湛蓝眼睛紧盯枪靶，砰砰砰每天都要把靶子打烂。但成千上万的枪眼让他想起每天监视着自己的眼睛，于是他又跳进水里，仿佛泳池能藏匿他的行踪，往好的一面想，冷水至少能平息一下他心里的火。之后他找到了最合适的发泄方式——拳击，他可以把沙袋想象成约翰逊、威韦斯特摩兰将军，还有伊万布拉金斯基，苏联。顿时，他舒服多了，戴着拳套打得兴高采烈，非得要金发发梢挂满汗水，湿透的黑色背心黏得他不舒服，脖子上的狗牌飞出来打掉他眼镜的时候，他才使出最后一拳，然后掀起衣服下摆擦擦汗，喘着气休息。

冲击力让沙袋失去控制，咆哮着飞了出去，像六十个麻风患者在咆哮——确实有人在咆哮！

有人替美利坚给了政府一记重拳，世界重量级拳击冠军穆罕默德·阿里，拒绝赴越南作战。统治集团称这是傲慢的黑鬼的背叛行为，但是，美利坚听到拳王对新闻界说：“我和越共素来无怨”的时候，他半张着的嘴终于有话说了。

这是饼干的第一层。

在纽约，组织抵抗征兵的斯波克医生受到了联邦大陪审团的指控，同时还有耶鲁大学的牧师、华盛顿特区政策研究所副长、肯尼迪政府时期国家安全事务所的白宫工作人员等等。身为一个国家的化身，美利坚都对这种冷冰冰的反人性指控感到毛骨悚然，外界说他疯了，他觉得有道理。

这是饼干的夹心，而最后一层，也是对美利坚接下来的行为最有影响力的一层，是在白宫的一场女士午餐会上被制造出来的。

美利坚享有在白宫瞎晃悠的权利，那间黄白相间的餐厅布置了五张餐桌，他看见来来往往的人往桌上摆春季的鲜花、金色的匙、叉、刀、烟灰缸和薄荷盘，还有象牙色的餐具。他百无聊赖，跑去厨房看看今天午餐有什么好东西。

后厨已经在准备食物了，看到美利坚过来，工作人员给他端了点吃的，伯德夫人告诉他今天的午餐会是要探讨在帮助维护街头治安问题上公民能做些什么，美利坚听到这话时差点被蟹肉和白宫鸡脯给噎住，他一口喝干白葡萄酒，难以置信地看着总统夫人。

“能做什么？我都被关起来了。”

“我很抱歉，但这也是为了您的安全着想，不过我觉得您会喜欢这个午餐会的，我邀请了厄莎·基特女士，无事可做的话可以悄悄来听。”

“听起来像是要支持你男人的人权法案提案才在来宾名单里加上了黑人歌手。”以一个粗犷的姿势靠在椅子上的美利坚舔掉了奶油冰淇淋上的热巧克力沙司，然后耸了耸肩膀。

总统夫人皱起了眉，她看美利坚的神情就像看幻想破灭的年轻人时的神情一样，激烈的抗议大潮令她恐惧，而她在与她的国家谈话时又被刺了一次，于是她走开了。

下午的时候美利坚真的去听了，如他所预料，总统夫人坐在那儿，念的是事先准备好的悲叹年轻人的罪行、呼吁给警察加薪的演讲。午餐会上一共有五十位女士，美利坚只关注一个人，那就是唱片明星厄莎小姐，来自南方腹地的南卡罗莱纳州，从贫穷又极端种族主义的乡村世界里走出来的卡巴莱明星。

进入提问环节时，美利坚看到一脸不耐烦的厄莎站起来，打开了话匣子。

“这个国家有很多事都很气人。”

客厅顿时鸦雀无声，出席白宫午餐会的女士们都惊呆了，靠在墙上的美利坚舒畅地呼出一口气。

“年轻人和他们的父母都很气愤，因为他们赋税太高，国家整天在打仗，而美国人又弄不明白这是为什么。年轻人反叛并非毫无道理，他们反叛的事，我们不能假装不知道。”

也来知道一下我有多憋屈吧，美利坚终于听到想听到的话，天知道他被闷得有多难受。

“全国我所认识的男孩子都觉得做个好孩子并没有什么好处，他们觉得有个犯罪记录，就不用去越南了。约翰逊夫人，您也是位母亲，我也是位母亲，我知道孩子是我身上掉下来的肉，我含辛茹苦养大了一个孩子，而你们却要把他当炮灰。难怪孩子们要造反、酗酒。你们把这个国家最优秀的青年送去送死或致残，所以他们要反叛。他们在街上造反，他们酗酒、吸毒，因为他们将要从他们母亲的身边被拖走，送到越南去挨枪子。”

这就是一块奥利奥饼干，美利坚吃完就想跑。

三月，一场地点为法国的秘密谈判给了美利坚一个机会，无聊透顶的他早就在看过千万遍的电视报道里摸清了他的上司的心情，于是他主动提议让他去参加那场谈判，毕竟如果有意外发生，子弹打不死一个国家。约翰逊欣然接受，把美利坚送去了巴黎，这一去就杳无音讯了。

Paris

巴黎西北郊，水泥与玻璃校园，周围是阿拉伯和葡萄牙人的荒村。

美利坚刚刚藏身于楠泰尔大学的时候，真切地体会到了“国家与国家之间存在共鸣”，因为他的室友是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，法兰西，并且他正好撞见他在给英格兰写信。嗨，阿尔弗雷德，你想看看英国人说的蠢话吗？于是他读完了他们两个月内的通信，好啊，我被关在白宫的时候什么信都没有，你们倒是密切联系。然后美利坚笑眯眯地表示他可以替弗朗西斯写信，这样法兰西不用自己写就能笑话英格兰了，法兰西毫不犹豫地答应——在A先生笔下成了“背叛的F先生”。

第一封信已经寄出，这会儿肯定到伦敦了吧？下里士满路，他住在那儿干什么呢？美利坚快乐地想着这些事的时候，看着看板上的照片都不觉得不爽了。那张穿着黑风衣的照片是他逃进楠泰尔的时候被拍的，当时，他趁机摆脱那场谈判，在十六区飙车，喧哗的音乐达到高潮的时候他也摆脱了前来追他的保镖们。美利坚乔装打扮一番后逃进楠泰尔，一进校园就被一个学生拍了照，那个学生叫艾尔——就在刚才，他撕掉了自己拍的照片，邀请美利坚去涂鸦。

“今天我们涂什么？”

“自由在此停止。”

阿尔弗雷德的心底生出一种第一次认识学生这个团体的诡异感觉，虽说他也上过学，但作为一个国家，他无法更深入到这个群体中去，而到了楠泰尔，他看到了更多。学生的过去，一直被家庭关系里全方位令人窒息的拥抱迷雾笼罩，再加上对家庭金钱的屈辱依赖，他们一直被锁在一个只能死守教条否定学习的现在，还要求他们和以欺骗为务的大企业好好合作，配合永续生产但不要提出问题，配合永续消费但不要找到答案——于是，反叛开始了，挑战牛鬼蛇神。

美利坚往墙上喷：自由在此停止。

一万两千个学生，一千五百个住校，一星期一场舞会，两场电影，其他晚上看电视，电视，大众的鸦片，但也是知识分子的自作自受。宿舍内有大玻璃窗俯瞰阿拉伯人贫民窟，不准调整改变家具，不准起火，宿舍区内不得搞政治。阿尔弗雷德到来时，刚要决堤。

学官的叫骂声传来，艾尔拉起阿尔弗雷德拔腿就跑，阶梯教室里好热闹，我们进去躲躲。

“请问荣誉教授，谁是查理曼？”

“查理曼是一个为基督教而战的伟大君主。”

“请问荣誉教授，工人午餐吃什么？”

“他们吃他们能吃到的，我的孩子，我们还是一起来关心属灵之事，不要被芝麻琐事烦心，因为伟大的前程正在等着你，你得规训自我，并学会识时务。”

艾尔和阿尔弗雷德坐在最后一排，俯瞰着整个阶梯教室。教授停下了，米索飞部长大驾光临，他写过一本关于青年的书，每个主管青年的部长似乎都写过一本。部长说，学生听。

“我读过你的书，六百页的瞎扯淡，性问题你碰都不碰一下。”

科恩·邦迪打断演讲，教室里传出哄笑声，艾尔和阿尔弗雷德跳起来鼓掌欢呼。教授们被一个又一个问题扒掉衣裳，赤裸的国王。笑，立即欢喜自在地亵渎艺术。喧嚣的异议队伍鸣枪行进，不时还有新加入者，教授们赶紧躲起来！

3月22号，学生占领行政大楼，人群大唱卡曼纽勒，阿尔弗雷德灵机一动，把歌词应情势略作修改——致葛拉宾院长。美利坚觉得自己被权威冻结的感受终于能释放了，他想多快活一下，晚几个月再被约翰逊逮到，抓回去，不过约翰逊忙得很，美利坚想到这里，快乐地掏出纸笔，想好了下一封信里应该写什么。

“我的反越同学向美国在巴黎的产业投掷炸弹，而我是个美国留学生。”

华盛顿特区有什么新闻？约翰逊宣布威韦斯特摩兰将军的越南战场总司令一职将被撤换。美利坚在一群反越学生堆里表演将军被拖走时的怒目圆睁，“我就要赢了！”，他喊出这句，学得活灵活现，把大家都逗笑了。电视上的约翰逊可能不知道，失踪的合众国先生正在一群反越学生堆里跟他们一起骂美国，啊？活久了，自己骂自己这种事也是会发生的。

London

4月4号，马丁·路德·金遇刺，4月11号，鲁迪·杜西克遇刺，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，亲爱的弟弟，你还活着吗？

亚瑟正骑着一辆白色Scomadi飙车，“胡！胡！胡志明！”，当他的摇滚同胞大喊这个名字，只为激怒路边的警察的时候，他从车座上捞起一束鲜花献给骑警，红的、白的、绿的、粉的、黄的花瓣拍在警察的脸上，花瓣在空中散得到处都是。可怜的阶级奴隶，但愿他没有花粉症。毕竟，这群飙车的孩子只是去酒吧玩乐而已，他们无权逮捕和制止这些摇滚青年。

上个月，约翰逊总统在电视上宣布他退出竞选连任，全世界反对美国战争机器的人一片欢呼，当时亚瑟才收到A先生的信不久，还没乐完，新的乐子就来了，他快乐到给美利坚写了一首歌，今晚要去大唱一场。

英格兰，他剧烈跳动着的脉搏就是摇滚乐声。

LSD诞生在瑞士的时候是否被赋予了音乐使命？让我们跟着英格兰的思绪，看看这几年发生了什么事。当然要从披头士开始，列侬口中的大麻专辑，在五角大楼还在说仗会打赢的1965年的尾巴上发行——第六张录音室专辑《橡胶灵魂》，英格兰爱死了《挪威的森林》里的印度西塔琴，但他更爱的是后来的单曲Day Tripper。然后，1966年有了雏鸟的叫声，Shapes of Things，接下来是是滚石的《第19次崩溃》和《把它涂黑》。新的一年，披头士发行了双A面单曲《草莓地》和《便士巷》，英格兰，他真的听昏了头，这东西能数清吗？Are You Experienced？6月，佩伯军士孤寂的心俱乐部乐队，7月，All You Need Is Love，8月，The Piper at the Gates of Dawn……才到1967就因为心潮澎湃而无法继续列下去，英格兰已经跳下Scomadi，直奔舞台去唱歌了！

热带雨林！  
休伊直升机！  
猴子与M60！

不列颠！从欧洲老骨头中重生的金发青年开始蹂躏吉他，他狂躁的动作就像无线电在吼叫、螺旋桨划开空气、弹雨扫过钢盔，此时他真正配得上自己的名字——亚瑟·柯克兰。

我要声明，  
我是国家的叛徒。

在镁光灯下仰头唱歌的时候，是否会有一条漆黑的蛇沿着他手臂上的纹身往上攀爬，缠住他的脖颈，在那凸起的苹果上咬一口？哪怕那发声的地方能毒死一条毒蛇，也甘之如饴。但最好还是滚吧，听听他的歌，可不要吐着鲜红的信子来此腐蚀宝藏了。

英格兰这是往肚子里灌了一千瓶摩根船长吗？不是，他只是知道美利坚不会出现在这儿，他忙着和苏联争锋相对！他不会来！那便忘情地唱，把这二十几年来憋在心里的话都唱出来，骂他个狗血淋头！去他妈的爱与恨！

这首歌叫A-C-I-R-E-M-A。

今夜的焦点，亚瑟，明明这般瘦削，皮衣下的肩胛像鸟的翅膀，镶满铆钉的镶嵌在凸出的锁骨上闪着光，像个钻石展示台，还有纹着一圈荆棘的手腕，一把就能把他拽下台。T恤，印着骷髅头的T恤后，精瘦的腰又能抵抗哪种程度的绑架？还有脚踝，那是米开朗琪罗凿出来的吗？可别急着吞咽唾液，度量劫持一个国家的可能性，看看那双绿眼睛吧！名副其实的金绿宝石，会在灯光下变红的橄榄绿，往你身上燃起点点火光，除了入迷自焚以外，你什么也干不了。

来个形式上的关心局势，音乐之外，伦敦还有什么新事？希腊女演员梅丽娜·默库丽，被母国的军政府剥夺了公民身份，抵达伦敦，领导了一场希腊使馆前的游行示威，她发去复活节的问候：

“希腊人，我的弟兄，我从一个遥远的国度给你们写信。祝你们复活节快乐——Kali Anastasis！祝愿希腊自由！希腊那帮上校们很快就会成为人们忘却的噩梦。”

San Francisco

花童，爱的一代，爱之夏。

“Turn on，tune in，drop out！”

Paris

“阿尔，你看过金的片子吗？”

“这么快就有片子拍来悼念他了吗？”

“不。我说的是《夜色温柔》的导演。”

阿尔弗雷德和艾尔走在一条花园小径上，这条路与阿尔贝-德-曼恩大街平行，可以看到埃菲尔铁塔。他们都一副穷酸学生的打扮，起皱的针凿衬衫和破破烂烂的牛仔裤，四月的凉皮鞋，不戴帽子，都戴眼镜，一黑一金。艾尔在抽高卢牌香烟，阿尔弗雷德在喝薄荷苏打水。

西德学运领袖遭狙击后，学生们逐渐聚在拉丁区，涟漪，水波，巨浪。这些小沙子开始让大机器停摆了，鞠官先生，共党国会议员，共党中委会委员，抵达楠泰尔，高谈阔论，好不神气，可离开的时候只能走后门。巴黎大学的第一次关闭是由于纳粹占领，而现在，被学生占领的楠泰尔也被关闭了，他把法国传统抛进了塞纳河，让警察进入了校园。

既然如此，学生们就转移到索邦，为五月做准备。

那为什么阿尔弗雷德和艾尔的话题是电影？布莱顿的皮尔宫响起游行队伍的脚步时，理查德·厄坦博罗正在拍摄《啊，多可爱的战争！》，反军国主义。离它不远的肯特，林德赛·安德森正在拍摄《假如……》，抨击英国公学制度的超现实主义。巴黎，琼·露琪·戈达德的新片《周末》也开机了。电影界的百花齐放就是人类的瑰宝，可守护财宝的巨龙被驱逐了。

一路上，艾尔正在跟阿尔弗雷德讲述早两个月发生的事，好把巴黎风暴的源头理清。他们话题跳跃，时而聊到朗格卢瓦被撤职的事，时而聊到楠泰尔和索邦，时而聊到某部电影，比如现在，他们在聊金的片子，艾尔口中的金指的是亨利金，拍《亚历山大的拉格泰姆乐队》的美国导演，阿尔弗雷德以为已经有拍来纪念马丁路德金的片子了。

“那太久了，最近我看过一部《白日美人》。”

“凯瑟琳·德纳芙！我更喜欢她的《瑟堡的雨伞》，法兰西的白玫瑰，我爱死她了。”艾尔把滑落的金边眼镜推回鼻梁上，把烟掐在手上后张开了手臂，如鸽子张开翅膀，然后他清清嗓子，开始念聂鲁达：“肌肤的身体，苔藓的身体，贪婪而坚实之奶汁的身体。啊，乳房之杯！啊，迷离的双眼！啊，阴部的玫瑰！”

阿尔弗雷德不知所措，这就是备受宠爱的法式浪漫吗？他要不要在下封信里给亚瑟也写几句。

“你爱的玫瑰是哪朵？玛丽莲·梦露？玛丽·黛德丽？吉恩·蒂尔尼？让我猜猜，《绝代佳人》真的太绝了，你们的好莱坞性感女星吉恩·蒂尔尼会是你的口味吧，那双蓝眼睛——”艾尔的臭毛病又犯了，他抽一口烟，在白雾袅袅升起的时候一把抓散它，然后仰头念诗：“你裸露的胸脯，我在你梦里航行，自由自在，乘浪随风，却又被捆着沉入，你甜蜜的蓝色海域！噢，亲爱的，亲爱的……”

“实际上我更爱绿眼睛。”

“你一直写信寄过去的那个人有一双绿眼睛？”艾尔的语气里戴着戏谑意味，但这次他猜对了，阿尔弗雷德突然的沉默让他笑了一声。他远远地看到了下降楼梯，夏约宫已经很近了。“我们快到了，你还有几分钟的时间，跟我说说信里都写了些什么，让我帮你解决烦恼，兄弟。”

“他引用了一个句子，我不知道是谁的，”阿尔弗雷德在聊到信的时候，神情里多了些愉快，他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出皱巴巴的信，摊开并显露出打字机打出来的句子，“幸运的是，在英国，无论怎么说，教育都没有起过任何的作用。如果它起作用，它将会成为上层阶级的严重威胁，并可能会导致格罗夫纳广场上的暴力行为。”

“奥斯卡·王尔德！这股英国人祖传的聪明劲，一定是他。3月份伦敦也在游行吧？他们围堵了美国大使馆，这事儿还被卡锡麦拿去当枪用了，”艾尔根本不像个社会系的学生，他在表演上明明天赋异禀，这会儿他学着参议员的样子，复述道：“这个国家（美国）正把自己孤立起来，他在欧洲盟国中最亲近的国家内的使馆竟处于围困之中！”

美利坚一口噎住。

“给我一根烟抽抽吧。”

点上烟之后，琐碎地聊了点别的，他们就到了电影馆大门口。夏约宫冷清得像个冰窖，铁栅栏门是锁着的，大厅里的活动电影放映机不见了，票房暗得看不清，满地都是废弃票根。艾尔抓起那个半圆形的挂锁，敲了敲铁杆，没有人回应。阿尔弗雷德现在陷入了迷思，即使艾尔已经在试着敲风流寡妇的旋律取乐了，他也高兴不起来。

“看来是真的没有人了，我敲的薇利亚之歌跑调了都没人出来骂我。”艾尔伸腿用皮鞋尖扫开地面上的可口可乐瓶子，他捡起一份本小册子，封面写着《电影艺术馆的孩子们》。

“这就是你说要给我看的东西吗？”

“是的，”艾尔回答阿尔弗雷德，并开始转述上面的内容，“文化的敌人已经再一次征服了这一自由的堡垒，千万不要让自己受到愚弄，自由是一种权利，它不是靠施舍，而是靠斗争得来的。”

“我已经想象出，我们在楠泰尔反驳教授的时候，这里正在发生什么了。”

“跟那些狗屎条子冲进校园里把我们赶走的状况差不多，CRS，警棍，金属防护盾，尖利的哨音和闹腾的人群。”艾尔踢飞一个空可乐瓶，“你的国家呢？阿尔弗雷德，法国都算晚的了，美国闹腾得像个牢门全开的动物园吧。”

“就像这样。”

阿尔弗雷德把一个空可乐瓶踢进散落的瓶子们的中心去，所有可乐瓶乱成一团。

没来由的，美利坚感到一阵畅快，好像烟雾终于散开了。艾尔还在念手册上激昂的演讲，而他已经抽完那支烟了。自由是靠斗争得来的，凭什么他身为国家处处没有自由？看看，连孩子们都在吼啦！想到这里，美利坚快乐地大笑，他揽住念书念得闪闪发光的艾尔的肩膀，退下特罗卡代罗高台，去找咖啡厅喝汽水了。

Brazil

一名17岁学生在反游行示威时被士兵开枪打死，10万人参加了他的葬礼，全巴西的教堂里挤满了悼念他的人。学生们在夜幕降临后，冒险跑过拥挤的街道，高呼“独裁者，滚下台！”

Paris

五月，聚集，成群，原子里的众电子大跳自我发现之芭蕾。

拉丁区就是个迷思，沿着塞纳河连接圣米歇尔广场和卢森堡的公园的圣米歇尔大道、索邦右侧的圣爵曼大道、索邦广场，挤满了穿黑色风衣、配白色漆棍的条子。美利坚率先冲进去，他刚从昏睡的城堡中逃出来，半醒的骚动趋势他要在大街上喊出赤裸的语言和希望。

银索垂天，蝴蝶乱舞。

一片黑潮灌进来，催泪枪榴弹落如雨瀑。头一个街垒着火了，黑潮吐出蓝色气体，沉甸甸有毒性的气体，空气成为一汪稠稠的蓝。强酸是黄，火焰是红。火哔哩吧啦地烧，震耳欲聋的枪声，枪林弹雨，如洪水骤至。

这时，艾尔觉得阿尔弗雷德不像个十九岁男孩，他失控一般与催泪瓦斯作对，身上所散发出来的气息，就仿佛跟他的国家一样，轰炸三千五百次越南——这让艾尔从心底升起一股恐惧，他感到自己热情洋溢的朋友突然换了一个灵魂。可是，在一声爆炸与一阵火光之中，艾尔又看到阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛里前所未有地澄澈，那是从被无尽惴惴与不安所缠绕的生命之中点起的火。

燥热的肺还有眼泪还有鲜血。

5月6日，学生会和教师工会宣告罢课。5月9日，夜幕低垂。盖鲁萨路街垒处处耸立，圣杰克路黑旗与红旗齐飞。此时，五月公社诞生。5月11日，蓬皮杜总理试图把索邦还给学生，但已经太迟了。5月13日，八十万人游行，示威者进驻索邦，在一周内占领了拉丁区大多数建筑。5月15日，一面红旗和一面黑旗插上欧德翁剧院，宣布学生和工人的自由进出。5月18日，总罢工，法国就要停下来了，没有水，没有电，没有瓦斯，广播和新闻也断线了。5月30日，圣灵降临节的周末，巴黎被装点成标语、口号、传单、红旗的海洋，人们用欢呼、呐喊和唱歌，给这场风暴画上了精神胜利的喜剧性句号。

立足现实，指向不可能！

这句话出现在美利坚的脑子里的时候，他已经知道他要对记者说什么了。他在这场年轻人所引导的狂欢中发泄了他所痛恨的一切，干咳的喉咙得到了水的滋润，就好像他真的是个脑袋清醒的19岁学生，名字叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。与艾尔在大街上跳舞的时候，费加尔报的记者前来采访他，他大声说出了自己想说的话。

说完之后，美利坚就被逮回了国，一戏剧就戏剧到底。

London

整个五月英格兰都过得快活无比，对岸的A先生给他写了一堆信了，其中还夹杂着很多纸片。那些剪报、海报和复印传单之中，英格兰最爱美院学生设计出来的一张海报，海报上画着大鼻子戴高乐侧面轮廓像，写着“他才是臭狗屎！”，A先生说这贴满了巴黎的大街小巷，用来回击戴高乐对他们说的“这些臭狗屎！”

这些信让他在喝酒喝到不清醒的时候精神抖擞，但是，就在刚才，他收到了最后一封信，这信让他脑子更昏了——看看电视报导的巴黎最后的游会吧，亲爱的！英格兰被这个亲爱的搞的一身鸡皮疙瘩，并且对此匪夷所思，这个美国留学生是被炮弹震坏脑子了吗？

几天后，一则电视报导播出了，游行结束，一个接受采访的年轻人在拿着话筒大喊——K先生！我爱你！他们都疯成一团了！世界要完蛋了！你也早点来爱我吧！金发，蓝眼，熟悉的脸。英格兰满脑子问号，他翻出好久以前美利坚写给他的破信，对比一下字迹，法语和英语都写得歪歪扭扭，但是是差不多的。顿时，脸上升起的热度让他耳根都红了。

英格兰恼羞成怒，跑去酒吧唱《坚利美》唱到他昏倒为止——A!C!I!R!E!M!A!!!

FIN

还是这么妖魔，不能看，我笑死了，维奥拉的心态成养老了结果她笔下的国家也养老，搞的什么东西，他们真的惨，就给个快活的机会吧。懒得搞注释，我随便说说吧：

楠泰尔：楠泰尔大学，现在的巴黎第十大学，五月风暴的扛把子选手。  
风衣怪客：实际上是便衣警察，在校园里拍摄“过激分子”的照片，结果被学生反拍并且贴出来，我还能说什么，法国学生会牛逼。  
诵读尼采：原文来自《善恶的彼岸》。  
P-U-N：Punch，老牌讽刺杂志《笨拙》。  
甲壳虫乐队的报道：2月份的时候披头士飞印度修仙去了，也看到说8月去然后被骗了花了好多功夫逃出来？还出了白专辑，我笑到打滚。  
LBJ：林登·拜恩斯·约翰逊的首字母缩写。  
Strong：这个双关玩笑来自洛瑞李的自传。  
奥利奥饼干：肤色比喻，拳王阿里，黑皮肤，斯波克医生，白皮肤，厄莎女士，黑皮肤。  
白宫女士午餐会：资料来自《1968年——反叛的年代》，演讲是引用。  
楠泰尔教室演讲：资料来自《法国1968:终结的开始》，对话是引用。  
鲁迪度西克：西德学运领袖，反战，反消费社会，要求直接民主，60年代运动基调的建立者之一。马丁路德金就不注释了。  
Scomadi：摩托车，踏板车，我觉得现在看来挺复古可爱的，当时很多飙这种小车车，感兴趣的话我推荐一部电影《四重人格》，里头满是飙车族摇滚族，光去听The Who也舒服。Mod文化好可爱，为什么我看英角度这么奇怪……  
LSD：迷幻药，60年代的宠儿。飞越疯人院的那位成天开趴，酸剂挑战，不愧是垮掉的一代。  
Are You Experienced：Jimi Hendrix在1967年5月发布的一张专辑，我写这个一方面是列迷幻摇滚时间表，另一方面是因为这专辑名的意思“你见识过吗？”，我真没经历过，我好酸，60s遍地是黄金啊，国家化身太爽了。顺便，半桶水摇滚女孩的参考资料是《摇滚编年史》。  
A-C-I-R-E-M-A：英领居然沦落到要给美利坚写歌了我的妈，这个就是America倒过来，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起我有病，我不知道有没有同名的歌，我一直想这么干。实际上我不会写歌，这几句是在云村听歌捡到的，来个米领给他写吧。  
旧金山那几句：第一句的几个词是媒体给嬉皮士的绰号，第二句是嬉皮士的口号。花童真的好可爱，爱与和平！  
电影艺术馆的孩子们：艾尔念的内容是《戏梦巴黎》里的。  
轰炸三千五百次越南： 1968年3月宣布有限轰炸之前，美国对北越实施的空袭是2500次。1968年4月宣布有限轰炸之后，美国对北越实施的空袭是3500次。  
指向不可能：桑西叶，用在这里是指，美利坚这会儿跟学生们混得魔怔了，什么屁话都敢说，他觉得英格兰跟仇家通信都不理他，会爱他的概率等于不可能，那就瞎几把说！

👼Mai68尾声5.30是比萨生日怪不得她这么好👼


End file.
